Fitness and exercise have become very important during the recent years. Many devices are available to assist people in this quest. Two popular forms of fitness exercise are sit-ups and rowing. Currently there is a device for sit-ups consisting of a seat with hand grips on the side. The seat is curved on the bottom to allow for a rocking motion while doing sit-ups. This device however has little or no support for the back and head.
Most devices perform only a single function. Thus, if an individual wants to obtain total fitness many devices are necessary at great expense and space requirements. Some of the devices available are for sit-ups, rowing action, arm and shoulder development, leg and foot exercise. An object of this invention is to provide an exercise device that performs these functions at an economical price.
One of the exercises this invention can be used for is to perform sit-ups. It allows for a seat back extending beyond the seat to provide for back support while doing sit-ups. The seat back allows for varying angles of back support. Three types of sit-ups are available: the user can obtain assistance from the device, obtain no assistance and only use the natural gravitational force or use the device as a resistance device for even greater physical development. This adjustable angle and adjustable tension allow the user to perform a program of assisted sit-ups to a progressively more difficult sit-up.
The invention provides for rowing exercise. Concurrent with the rowing exercise the device provides for exercise of the legs and feet. A further object of this invention is to allow for the exercise of the arms.